


Distractions

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: For the Love of a Meme [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Books, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Gen, Humor, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn is lollygagging in Apocrypha, in the only way that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the skyrimkinkmeme, [a misfire fill](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3389.html?thread=7848765#t7848765).

The Dragonborn was taking forever to get through _Winds of Change_ , so Hermaeus Mora decided to give her a little... push.

He projected his favorite "dealing-with-mortals" form into the sky above the corridor where he discerned Fahima had been for the past three hours. Perhaps she had just been scared out of her mind by a Lurker. If so, he'd have to hand her over to the Mad God, so he hoped it was something else.

Fahima at-Satakalaam, Last Dragonborn and Slayer of Aludin, was wedged into a corner near a shelf of random books and gently-fluttering paper. A pile of haphazardly thrown tomes was gaining mountain status to her right. As the Prince watched, her dark eyes flicked back and forth rapidly from line to line. She turned the page impatiently, nearly ripping the paper from its binding, and devoured the next, turned the page, slammed the book shut and flung it to her right. She snatched up the next book on the shelf and repeated the process, absorbing the knowledge so fast Mora found himself envying the mortal.

But he needed a new Champion, and Fahima was the only worthy successor of the First Dragonborn. So he floated down, fixing his ever-shifting eyes on the Redguard.

She didn't look up, just continued her mad reading frenzy.

"Ahem," Mora said, and finally she seemed to notice him.

She didn't recoil, didn't even look scared. "This is great!" she gushed. "I love it! I keep running into duplicates, though. Got any books exclusive to Apocrypha? I can't wait to read more! More!"

On the other tentacle, he thought, maybe he should just hand her over to Sheogorath anyway. They did have a long-standing arrangement after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Repeating for those not in the know: a "misfire fill" on the meme is the traditional community reaction when someone accidentally posts a comment on a prompt/fill at the top level — so a) it looks like a prompt at first glance and b) it isn't obvious which prompt/fill the Anon is reacting to. When this happens, an Author!Anon writes a mini-fill incorporating something about the comment.
> 
> In this case, the Anon said "This is great! I love it, and I can't wait to read more!"


End file.
